Outra Vez
by AnyBnight
Summary: A mesma história, o mesmo erro.


– Oy, Danna! Não brinque comigo, você está realmente se rendendo?! Me soltem, seus malditos! - Esperneava enquanto preso naquela suposta marionete. Estava imobilizado demais para me debater então só podia gritar.

E gritava sem que minhas exclamações fossem respondidas.

"_Ótimo, agora só há um deles_" ouvi alguém lá fora dizer num tom confiante.Não é possível que Sasori tenha chegado ao ponto de sequer ser considerado uma ameaça. "_Sem o titereiro não temos que nos preocupar com armadilhas por um tempo_" algum outro respondeu. Não entendi o que quiseram dizer com isso, estava cada vez mais confuso, e também, assustado.

Voltei a gritar exigindo respostas. Tudo em vão.

Meu cárcere começou a se mover, eu devia estar sendo levado para alguma outra prisão. Isso não me importava, continuei a gritar. "_Bem que esse aí podia fazer como o outro e se render de uma vez_". Render?

– Droga, Danna! Como pôde se render tão fácil!? - Gritei ainda mais alto. A ausência de respostas me agoniava cada vez mais. - Responda, Sasori!

Sinto informá-lo, na verdade nem tanto - enfim uma resposta embora não fosse a voz que eu esperava ouvir - Sasori foi derrotado e morto. Você está sozinho (...)

"Sozinho". Não ouvi mais nada que foi dito após esta palavra.

Outra vez, ele se rendeu e se deixou derrotar.  
Outra vez, ele me deixou pra trás.  
Outra vez...

Eu estou

sozinho.

– Droga, Danna! Não acredito que fez tudo de novo! Seu sádico miserável, gosta tanto assim de me ver sofrendo?! - Gritava sacudindo a cabeça, única parte de meu corpo que não estava totalmente imobilizada.

–Com quem ele está falando?

–Sei lá, sozinho eu acho.

Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer se não gritar, explodir em voz.

Onde foi parar toda aquela prepotência e o papo de "arte eterna"? Que tipo de artista é esse que abandona a própria obra? E pensar que eu cheguei a respeitá-lo um dia...

– Maldição...

Minha voz perdia força, me fazendo praguejar baixo. Acabei inacreditavelmente quieto, tanto que pude ouvir alguém lá fora dizer" até que enfim se acalmou" mas não era isso.

O desespero me consumia, tirando de mim as forças para reagir. Não que eu estivesse ficando fraco, este corpo falso não se desgasta. Mas emocionalmente, eu estava derrotado.

Toda aquela empolgação que senti ao reviver e reencontrar Sasori, ao saber que voltaria a estar junto dele... Desapareceu no momento que ouvi aquela palavra.

Sozinho.

–Você se desespera à toa - a voz familiar dizia em minha cabeça. - O que houve com as explosões, pirralho?

– Seu artista de araque - Se eu já estava delirando, não faria diferença responder a uma ilusão - desistiu de si próprio e daquilo que cultava como arte, Hm.

– Eu cheguei onde queria chegar, e minha arte enfim será eterna. Ela viverá para sempre, sendo apreciada por todas as gerações futuras.

–Bobagem.

–Você é imaturo demais para compreender.

–Então me explique, mestre.

–Nós somos apenas artistas, e a beleza existe apenas em nossas obras. Criamos arte para que ela seja apreciada, mas nós só seremos lembrados como criadores. Nosso maior erro é achar que o artista pode se tornar a própria arte.

–Como pode ser? Os argumentos de uma ilusão são mais irritantes que os do original.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal. Raiva e tristeza se mesclavam em mim, criando uma frustração insuportável. Outra vez Sasori partido e eu só fiquei sabendo depois de acontecer. Esse maldito dejavú doía mas não adiantaria reclamar agora. Mesmo que contasse isso ao verdadeiro Sasori, o desgraçado seria incapaz de entender qualquer sentimento que não fosse ódio graças ao treinamento que teve como shinobi da areia.

Sempre foi assim.

Me bateu uma vontade imensa de socá-lo, mas tudo que pude fazer foi abaixar a cabeça. Que idiota, pra começar, não é como se ele estivesse vendo meu rosto.

–Não vai retrucar, Deidara?

–Qual a graça de discutir com uma ilusão?

–Verdade - outra risada - Se o bastardo do Kabuto tivesse nos dado mais tempo, adoraria gastá-lo discutindo com você. - Fiquei calado por um tempo. - Deidara, está chorando?

– Como se este corpo possuísse lágrimas.

– Se possuísse, choraria por mim? - "_Como se eu já não tivesse chorado o bastante da primeira vez_" pensei.

– Não se ache tanto, hm.

– Então, pelo que choraria? - Não respondi - Deidara?

– Talvez... Solidão.

Após isso, passei a ouvir somente os sons vindos do exterior.

Aparentemente, a ilusão havia desaparecido. Sasori me deixava pela terceira vez.

Passou-se um bom tempo desde então.

Do nada, senti-me sendo abraçado no pescoço por finos braços frios. Um calafrio que me fez erguer e virar o rosto sem encontrar nada.

– Seu argumento de efemeridade não é totalmente descartável - A voz de Sasori falava ao meu ouvido, não só dentro de minha mente como feito antes. Seu tom era estranhamente sereno. - A verdade é que a arte em si é uma beleza eterna, mas é nos artistas onde reside o lado efêmero, o lado que acaba num piscar de olhos. Sendo assim - O suposto abraço tornou-se mais apertado - morra de vez e venha discutir comigo no inferno. Não me faça esperar demais, pirralho. - A voz foi ficando mais baixa, até sumir por completo.

Eu ri, num sopro de ânimo.

– Espera sentado. Se você quer ser um artista efêmero de arte eterna, problema seu. Tanto eu, quanto minha arte provaremos que a beleza está apenas no momentâneo!

Tive a impressão de ouvir um riso seguido de "_pirralho idiota, vai acabar cometendo o mesmo erro._..

_Outra vez_".


End file.
